The Love Game
by Mysthor
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, pasangan yang sudah menjalin hubungan selama 5 thn akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpisah secara baik-baik. Semuanya biasa saja sebelum Kyuhyun memaksa Sungmin untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah permainan aneh yang merubah segala sesuatunya KyuMin/Yaoi/Typo(s)/DLDR/RnR/


The Love Game

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, pasangan yang sudah menjalin hubungan selama 5 thn akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpisah secara baik-baik. Semuanya biasa saja sebelum Kyuhyun memaksa Sungmin untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah permainan aneh yang merubah segala sesuatunya KyuMin/Yaoi/Typo(s)/DLDR/RnR/

**The Love Game**

**Chapter 1: The Decision**

**No Bash No Flame No Plagiat No Siders**

**Keep Review! **

**Desclaimer: Mereka, para Cast bukan punya saya dan selamanya bukan punya saya. Tapi cerita ini milik saya dan selamanya milik saya. **

**Main Pair: KyuMin**

**Slight Pair: KrisTao**

**And the Other cast**

**Mysterious Author PRESENT:: **

**enJOY! **

_**Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin kekokohan cinta, bahkan kebersamaan pun bisa jadi menjadi penyebab utama runtuhnya bangunan cinta itu. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"yeoboseyo?" Sungmin mengangkat teleponnya dengan mata yang masih terbuka sedikit dan jiwa yang belum sepenuhnya melekat di tubuh.

"eoh? Kyunnie? Ne, ne aku sudah bangun" kata Sungmin lagi, kali ini ia duduk dan mengucek-ngucek matanya kemudian mengerjap-ngerjapkannya dengan cepat, menyesuaikan matanya dengan terangnya sinar matahari yang masuk menembus gorden kamar.

"pergi mandi dan jangan bermalas-malasan. Arasseo?" suara seseorang terdengar di ujung telepon.

"eung.." balas Sungmin malas-malasan. Padahal baru saja ia diceramahi Kyuhyun agar tak bermalas-malasan.

"ya sudah, aku tutup telepon ya. Annyeong"

Klik.

Sambungan terputus. Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Sepertinya ada yang kurang.

"ah, dia bahkan tidak mengatakan 'saranghae' lagi" Sungmin bergumam sendiri, kemudian mengangkat bahunya.

"sudahlah, aku juga tak yakin kami masih saling mencintai" Sungmin beranjak dari kasurnya, dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, kemudian bersiap menuju kantornya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"hai, Sungmin Hyung" Tao mengangkat sebelah tangannya tanda ia sedang menyapa Sungmin, saudara sepupunya sekaligus bossnya dikantor ini. Sungmin melemparkan death-glare pada sepupu pandanya itu. Tao yang mengerti arti dari tatapan itu langsung memukul-mukul mulutnya.

"Maksudku, Selamat pagi, Sungmin sajangnim" ulang Tao sambil membungkukkan badannya. Dalam hati Sungmin sebenarnya tertawa melihat tingkah Tao yang memang kekanakan. Sungmin cukup dekat dengan Tao, biasanya jika mereka sedang berdua di dalam ruangan Sungmin, mulailah mereka berkata-kata dengan bahasa sehari-hari. Hanya saja, Sungmin tak ingin mengistimewakan Tao di depan pegawai lain.

"Tao, nanti bawa laporan yang kemarin ke ruanganku" Kata Sungmin dingin.

"ne, **Sajangnim**" balas Tao malas sambil menekankan kata 'Sajangnim' sebenarnya Tao lebih suka memanggil Sungmin dengan kata _'Hyung' _atau _'Gege' _atau jika ia lagi manja, ia biasa memanggil Sungmin dengan _'Minimi Hyungie' _

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung, kau aktor terbaik yang pernah kulihat" Kata Tao ketika ia masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Sungmin. Tak sembarang orang bisa masuk kesini, hanya Tao, Kris-kekasih Tao-, Kyuhyun-Kekasih Sungmin-, dan Ryeowook-sekretaris merangkap sahabat Sungmin yang kini sedang absen-. Selain itu, Sungmin lebih memilih bertemu mereka di ruangan yang lain, atau jika para karyawannya ingin memberikan laporan, biasanya mereka akan menitipkannya pada Tao.

Sungmin hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan lucu.

"Hyung, jangan sok lucu, aku jauh lebih lucu daripadamu" Tao mendengus sebal. Beginilah Sungmin, bermuka dua. Dia bisa menjadi sangat dingin dan tegas di satu sisi dan bisa jadi seorang kelinci lucu yang terpelihara dengan baik. Hanya beberapa orang yang tau kepribadian ganda seorang Sungmin ini.

"ya, dan hanya Kris yang mengatakan seperti itu" balas Sungmin. Tao memajukan bibirnya.

"apa kabar Hyung dengan Kyu-Hyung, astaga banyak sekali kata Hyung aku jadi bingung sendiri" Tao duduk di hadapan Sungmin sambil memainkan boneka kelinci yang ada di atas meja.

"Hyung, aku lebih suka panda" Tambah Tao.

"heh, ini ruanganku, terserahku mau menaruh kelinci atau apa" Sungmin merebut boneka kelinci yang dipegang oleh Tao.

"pelit sekali sih, Hyung jawab pertanyaanku!"

"aku memintamu kesini untuk membawakan laporan, bukan untuk mewawancaraiku"

"tidak mau! Pokoknya kalau Hyung tidak jawab, aku tidak akan menyerahkan laporan ini" Tao mendekap map biru itu dengan erat.

"ya! Tak sopan, kupecat kau nanti!" ancam Sungmin.

"pecat saja, maka aku akan meminta Kris ge memecat Hyung" Tao tertawa evil. Oh sial. Kris atau kekasih Tao sebenarnya adalah pemimpin tertinggi atau direktur utama di perusahaan ini, sedangkan Sungmin hanyalah direktur di cabang Seoul. Tidak banyak yang tau soal hubungan Kris dan Tao. Yang jelas dulu sebelum Tao berpacaran dengan Kris, Sungmin sudah lebih dulu bekerja di perusahaan ini. Ketika itu Sungmin membawa Tao ke kantornya saat Tao berlibur ke Korea, dan karena Tao itu sangat kekanakan akhirnya ia berjalan-jalan menjelajahi seluruh isi kantor, tak disangka Kris tiba-tiba berkunjung dan ketika ia melihat Tao ia langsung jatuh cinta dan yah begitulah, Tao dipekerjakan disini bersama Sungmin. Okay, kembali ke Sungmin.

"anak panda sialan. Tadi apa pertanyaanmu? Aku lupa" kata Sungmin.

"bagaimana kabar hubungan Hyung dengan Kyu-hyung, tuhkan banyak sekali kata Hyung!" Tao menggerutu sendiri.

Sungmin menghela nafas.

Hubungan mereka?

Baik, sangat baik malah. Saking baiknya, itu membuat Sungmin bosan bersama dengan Kyuhyun.

"Terlalu baik, Tao-ie" kata Sungmin lemas.

"ck, aku heran dengan kalian, tidak pernah bertengkar, tidak pernah berantem, selalu bersama, sering bertemu, tetapi kok begini sih? Seharusnya kalian itu mesra seperti aku dan Kris ge. Kris ge walaupun sibuk dia sering meluangkan waktunya untuk Tao-ie. Tao juga sayang sama Kris-ge, yah tapi kadang-kadang Tao kesal juga kalau Kris-ge sudah deket deket yeoja yang hhhmmmppfft HYUUNG" Tao menggerutu kesal ketika Sungmin menyumpal mulutnya dengan bola bulu alias boneka kelinci Sungmin.

"kau ingin memberikanku saran, apa menceritakan hubunganmu dengan naga itu hah?" Sungmin memutar bola matanya, sejujurnya ia iri dengan kedekatan Tao dan Kris yang walaupun sering bertengkar tetapi selalu terlihat mesra

"pweh, pweh ppweeeh" Tao mengusap-ngusap mulutnya, membersihkannya dari bulu-bulu halus yang tersangkut.

"Kan pweeh aku hanya menceritakan pengalamanku. Pweh pwehhhfftt kenapa banyak sekali bulunya sih?! Siapa tau bisa menjadi inspirasi Hyung dan Kyu-Hyung dalam sebuah hubungan" kata Tao sok inspiratif.

"diam kau anak panda"

"Hyung itu sebenarnya mencintai Kyu-Hyung apa tidak sih? Tao bingung"

"aku juga bingung, Tao" Sungmin kembali menghela napas.

Tao menepuk jidatnya.

"Haduh, Hyung ini bagaimana siiiihh, kalian itu sudah 5 tahun loh berpacaran. 5 Tahun! Masa masih ragu dengan perasaan sendiri? Tao saja yang baru 2 Tahun bersama Kris ge sudah yakin dengan perasaan Tao pada Kris ge"

"sekali lagi kau menceritakan hubunganmu dengan Kris, kau kubunuh" ancam Sungmin.

Tao menelan air liurnya, salahkan dirinya sendiri yang selalu bersemangat jika mengenai Kris-ge nya.

"mi-mian.." kata Tao takut.

"Awalnya aku sangat yakin Tao-ie, 3 tahun pertama aku bersama Kyuhyun kami baik-baik saja, sangat baik malah. Mungkin lebih mesra daripada kau dan Kris-"

"ta-"

"-diam jangan menyelaku bocah. Tapi 2 tahun ini entah kenapa aku bosan Tao, kuulangi, aku bosan, sangat bosan. Kau tau, kami tak pernah bertengkar. Sama sekali, tidak seperti kau dan Kris, kalian cukup sering bertengkar bukan? Tentu saja, kau terlalu kekanakan dan terkadang bodoh-"

"yaa!-"

"-kubilang jangan menyelaku bocah, tapi sadar tidak sadar pertengkaran itulah yang membuat cinta semakin kuat. Aku dan Kyuhyun tak pernah bertengkar, memang aku sangat manja dan mungkin menyebalkan pada Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun sangat dewasa, ia selalu mengalah padaku, apapun yang kulakukan ia selalu mengalah. Aku bosan Tao-ie apalagi orangtua kami juga tak masalah dengan hubungan ini. Sungguh, kami tak punya masalah dan itu membuatku bosan" Sungmin menceritakan semua masalahnya pada Tao, Tao hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"Hyung" Tao memajukan duduknya, ia menatap mata Sungmin intens.

"hm?"

"kau mencintai Kyuhyun Hyung apa tidak?"

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TAK TAU PANDAAA!"

"Kalau begitu putuskan saja, kalau kau merasa menyesal berarti kau mencintai Kyuhyun hyung, resiko ditanggung sendiri ya. Bye hyung aku mau makan siang bersama my dragon chagi Kris-ge paipai" Tao meninggalkan Sungmin setelah sebelumnya menaruh map biru berisi laporan itu diatas meja Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"ne, ne, aku sudah makan siang, Kyunnie. Hmmm, Bye" Sungmin memutuskan sambungan. Hah, selalu seperti ini, Kyuhyun akan menelpon Sungmin saat jam makan siang. Ditengah-tengah kesibukan Kyuhyun yang juga sebagai direktur di perusahaan ayahnya, Kyuhyun selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menelpon Sungmin. Dan setiap Sabtu mereka akan berjalan-jalan bersama, sudah seperti sebuah kewajiban dan keharusan.

Hubungan mereka mulai terasa membosankan sejak 2 tahun terakhir, entah karena apa entah siapa yang memulai, mereka semakin lama semakin dingin. Hubungan mereka sudah tak sehangat dulu. Berpegangan tangan hanya karena sebuah kebiasaan, tertawa bersama pun sudah jarang mereka lakukan. Sungmin bosan dengan hubungan yang selalu baik-baik saja ini, dan Sungmin tau kalau Kyuhyun juga. Sungmin memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran Tao, untuk memutuskan Kyuhyun. Resiko apapun, sudah siap dia tangani. Sungmin mengambil handphonenya kemudian mengetikkan sebuah SMS untuk Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie, Sabtu besok kita ke cafe Blue ne? Ming ingin berbicara sesuatu pada Kyunnnie. Kyunnie tak usah menjemput Ming, kita bertemu disana saja"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hari Sabtu.._

Sungmin memakai Hoodie berwarna biru laut dan sepatu keds berwarna putih, ia terlihat seperti anak TK yang terpisah dari rombongannya. Sungmin tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah menunggunya.

Tampan, seperti biasa.

Sungmin sudah 5 tahun ini melihat ketampanan Kyuhyun, dan sungguh ia bosan.

"Kyunnie" Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun membalas pelukannya.

"Ada apa Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung.

"emm, kita pesan makan saja dulu" kata Sungmin.

"hm, pesanlah apa yang kau mau"

Setelah mereka memesan, Sungmin memainkan jarinya gugup, jujur ia masih ragu dengan keputusannya. Biar bagaimanapun ia sempat sangat mencintai Kyuhyun. Bukannya sekarang Sungmin tak mencintainya, Sungmin hanya bingung tentang perasaannya saat ini. Jika ia memutuskan Kyuhyun, mungkin saja ia memang mencintai namja ini atau Kyuhyun adalah jodohnya, dan akhirnya Sungmin menyesal. Tapi jika Sungmin tidak memutuskan Kyuhyun, bisa jadi mereka ternyata bukan jodoh dan Sungmin hanya membuang-buang waktunya saja.

Argh! Sungmin bisa gila.

"Kyu.."

"Ming.."

Keduanya tersenyum, hal seperti ini sering terjadi.

"Kau duluan" kata Kyuhyun, Sungmin tersenyum lagi.

"ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan"

"hm? Tanyakan saja"

"apakah kau yakin kita ini jodoh?"

_Hening.._

Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya, tanda bingung.

"aku tak tau, Ming. Kau?"

_Hening lagi.. _

Sungmin tak menyangka Kyuhyun akan bertanya kepadanya.

"Kurasa, tidak"

Sungmin sudah siap menerima ekspresi kaget atau ekspresi terpukul dari wajah Kyuhyun, tapi ia salah. Kyuhyun hanya _tersenyum_.

"sudah kuduga, kau bosan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Makanan yang datang pun tak mereka hiraukan.

"eung.." Sungmin mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"nado" Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan genggamannya. Agak berat mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya.

"mian.." entah kenapa Sungmin merasa bersalah.

"aniya, kau tak salah. Tidak ada yang salah, ini hanyalah masalah perasaan. Jadi maumu, kita sekarang.." Kyuhyun tak melanjutkan perkatannya, membiarkan Sungmin yang menjawabnya.

_**Hening **_

Sungmin ingin berkata tapi lidahnya seolah diikat dengan keras.

"hanya sebagai sahabat" kata Sungmin akhirnya sambil tersenyum.

"baiklah, ini memang yang terbaik untuk kita" Kyuhyun melepaskan genggamannya, ia buka telapak tangan Sungmin kemudian menatap _cincin_ yang Sungmin pakai. _Cincin pasangan _dari cincinnya

"aku lepaskan?" tanya Kyuhyun

"tak apa jika kau masih menginginkannya, ini bisa jadi cincin _persahabatan_" tambah Kyuhyun.

"aniya, lepaskan saja" kata Sungmin dengan berat hati. Keputusannya sudah bulat, dan ia tak boleh goyah. Perlahan Kyuhyun menarik cincin itu dari jari manis Sungmin. Sungmin merasa nyawanya hilang selama beberapa detik. Tapi ia tak boleh goyah, keputusannya sudah bulat. **Ia-Tak-Boleh-Goyah **

"selama 5 Tahun ini, terima kasih. Maaf membuang waktumu secara percuma" Kata Kyuhyun, senyum masih terpatri di wajahnya.

"eoh, nado. Terimakasih telah mengisi hari-hariku" Sungmin juga ikut tersenyum. Berat, tapi harus.

"Terimakasih telah membuatku tersenyum"

"Terimakasih telah menjagaku"

"Terimakasih atas semua hadiah ulang tahun yang kau berikan"

"Terimakasih atas semua traktiranmu"

"Hahaha" Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Tak kusangka kita akan berakhir seperti ini, padahal saat pertama kali, kurasa kita akan terus bersama sampai mempunyai anak dan cucu, tapi takdir berkata lain" lanjut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tertegun, dulu dia juga mengira seperti itu, ia dan Kyuhyun akan menikah di tempat yang indah, mereka mempunyai anak dan cucu yang lucu dan pintar. _Tapi semuanya tinggal harapan kosong._

"Mian.." Sungmin meminta maaf lagi.

"Tidak Ming, ini bukan salahmu, aku juga sadar kita tak bisa bersama lagi. Tadinya aku ingin membicarakan hal ini padamu, tapi ternyata kau sudah duluan membicarakannya" jelas Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun juga sama seperti Sungmin, ia bosan, ia merasa hubungan ini sudah tak bisa dilanjutkan lagi.

"Untuk semuanya terimakasih, Kyu"

"Hmm, terimakasih kembali, Ming. Ah, aku masih boleh memanggilmu 'Ming' kan?"

"tentu saja, kau yang memberikan nama manis itu untukku" Sungmin tersenyum "makan siang?" tawar Sungmin melihat makanan yang sudah tertata di atas meja.

Mungkin saja ini akan menjadi makan siang bersama mereka yang terakhir. Karena semua tak akan sama lagi. Tak akan pernah sama lagi. Meskipun mereka berakhir dengan baik-baik pun semuanya tak mungkin bisa sama lagi. Tangan yang dulunya saling menggenggam itu kini sudah saling melepaskan. Hati yang dulu masih terhubung itu kini terpisahkan-tunggu dulu, bisa jadi hati itu masih terhubung. Karena jika sepasang hati, sepasang cinta sudah terhubung dengan kuat, tak akan dapat diputuskan. Bahkan oleh maut sekalipun.

Mereka makan dalam diam, Sungmin tak tau kenapa suasana mendadak canggung. Begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun.

"kau masih mencintaiku?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba membuat Sungmin nyaris mati karena tersedak.

"kau duluan yang jawab" Sungmin tak berani menatap Kyuhyun. Ia sendiri masih bingung apakah ia mencintai Kyuhyun apa tidak. Begitu mereka putus, rasanya.. rasanya.. **aneh**. Tapi mungkin itu hanya karena mereka sudah terlalu lama bersama, dan berpisah tiba-tiba tentu rasanya aneh bukan?

_Aneh atau Sakit? _

"aku, tidak" jawab Kyuhyun pasti.

"aku juga tidak" Sungmin tersenyum, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

_Kau bilang tidak itu, jujur apa hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa kau kuat? _

"baguslah, setidaknya tidak ada seorangpun diantara kita yang menyimpan sakit" kata Kyuhyun.

_Kau tidak lagi mencintaiku? Aku tak lagi mencintaimu? Siapa yang berbohong disini? _

"hmm" gumam Sungmin.

_Aku tak lagi mencintainya, aku yakin. _

_Kau yakin? Atau masih meyakinkan diri sendiri? _

_Jangan melepaskan bila tak sanggup kehilangan. _

_Jangan berkata tidak bila kau tak bisa mempertanggung jawabkan perkataanmu. _

_Jangan berlari jika kau sudah lelah. _

_Jangan berpikiran rumit jika otakmu sederhana. _

_Berbaliklah, dan peluk dia. Kalian berdua sama-sama lelah berlari, berhentilah berlari dan berjalanlah dengan bergandengan tangan. _

_Saling menguatkan. _

_Mungkin kalian dipisahkan, tapi beginilah takdir, menarik ulur perasaan sesukanya. Jika kalian kuat, kalian akan bahagia. Jika kalian tak kuat, kalian akan menderita. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

"aku antarkan kau pulang" Kyuhyun mencegah Sungmin ketika Sungmin mengatakan bahwa ia akan pulang naik taksi.

"tapi.." Sungmin berusaha menolak, ia takut goyah.

_Kalau kau takut goyah, kalau kau masih ragu, kenapa dilepaskan_?

"untuk terakhir kali"

_Terakhir kali? Setelah sejuta kali, akhirnya kata terakhir kali itu keluar. Kau senang? Atau kecewa? _

"baiklah" Sungmin akhirnya menurut dan masuk ke dalam mobil Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tertegun melihat banyaknya pernak-pernik kelinci di dalam mobil itu. Pekerjaannya tentu saja.

"maaf, nanti aku bereskan" kata Sungmin sambil mengambil sepasang boneka kelinci di dashboard mobil Kyuhyun.

"tak usah, biarkan saja" cegah Kyuhyun.

"baiklah" Sungmin kembali meletakkan boneka itu.

"untuk mengenangmu.."

_Mengenangku.. Kurasa aku bahkan tak layak untuk dikenang. Tolong lupakan aku, maka aku dapat dengan mudah melupakanmu,-kurasa. _

"eung.." lagi-lagi Sungmin hanya bisa menggumam.

Di dalam perjalanan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya diam. Sama-sama berusaha merekam di memori di otaknya hangatnya atau mungkin dinginnya suasana yang bisa jadi merupakan suasana terakhir di antara mereka.

Memang yang pertama dan terakhir akan selalu membekas.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih ingat dimana mereka pertama kali menaiki mobil ini bersama, Sungmin yang terlampau senang karena Kyuhyun akhirnya mengganti mobilnya dan Kyuhyun yang berpura-pura kesal karena harus mengganti sedan kesayangannya dengan mobil kapsul karena keinginan Sungmin.

_Setidaknya suasana seperti itu lebih baik ketimbang suasana dingin seperti_ sekarang

Yah, walaupun 2 tahun ini suasana seperti ini juga sering terjadi. Tapi tak pernah sedingin ini.

"gomawo" Sungmin mengatakan terimakasih karena Kyuhyun telah mengantarkannya.

"cheonma. Annyeong" Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya pada Sungmin melalui jendela.

"Annyeong, hati-hati!" Sungmin melambaikan tangannya dan menunggu hingga mobil Kyuhyun melaju.

"Hari yang berat" Sungmin melenguh kemudian masuk ke dalam rumahnya, ah masih rumah orang tuanya sih. Sungmin terlalu manja untuk tinggal seorang diri.

Begitu ia membuka pintu ia melihat Tao dan Kris yang menanti penjelasan di depan pintu.

Tao memang tinggal di rumah Sungmin, karena rumah orangtua Tao itu di China. Tetapi biasanya Tao berangkat lebih dulu ke kantor baru disusul Sungmin.

Argh, dua bocah ini pasti mengintip.

"Hyung, kalian putus?" tanya Kris sambil mengguncang tubuh Sungmin. Oh ayolah, apakah naga ini tertular sifat kekanakan Tao?

Ya, Kris juga mempunyai 2 kepribadian seperti Sungmin. Dan Sungmin baru mengetahui itu ketika Kris berpacaran dengan Tao. Jika di perusahaan Sungmin akan menurut dan tunduk pada Kris, keadaan berbalik jika di rumah.

"Hyuuungg ceritakan pada kami" Tao menarik tangan Sungmin dan mendudukkannya di sofa.

"kenapa kalian tau aku putus?" tanyaku bingung.

"Feeling Hyung, sungguh aku tak menyangka kau akan memutuskannya, padahal tadi siang aku hanya bercanda hyunggggg HYUUUNGG" Tao menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Sungmin sambil menangis, ia merasa bersalah.

"Tao, kau berlebihan. Ini bukan karenamu, Panda. Aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang, dan Kris tolong tarik pacarmu ini dari pelukanku, aku tak bisa bernafas" Sungmin menenangkan Tao yang menangis di pelukannya. Padahal yang putus itu Sungmin, kenapa yang histeris itu Tao?

"Baby, sudahlah Sungmin hyung yang memutuskannya, ini bukan salahmu sayang" Kris menarik Tao dari Sungmin, membiarkan Sungmin berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Ini salah Tao! Tao menyuruh Sungmin hyung untuk memutuskan Kyu-hyung" Tao kembali menangis di dalam pelukan Kris.

"Sudahlah, Sungmin hyung sudah besar. Dia pasti bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri" Kris menepuk-nepuk kepala Tao dengan sabar.

"hah? apa? Siapa yang putus?" Eomma Sungmin yang tadi sedang pergi tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu depan.

"Sungmin hyung sama Kyu hyung" Kris yang menjawab karena Tao masih menangis histeris.

"MWOOOO?!" eomma Sungmin berteriak keras.

"sssttt" Kris berusaha mendiamkan eomma Sungmin

"Haish! Bagaimana bisa? Padahal aku sudah menginginkan Kyuhyun sebagai menantuku, aigoo bagaimana ini?" Eomma Sungmin duduk di sebelah Tao dan memeluk keponakannya itu.

"Sudahlah eomma, mereka sudah besar dan bisa menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri" kata Kris bijak, Kris memang memanggil eomma Sungmin dengan sebutan eomma.

"huaaaaaa tapi mereka sangat cocokkkkkk" Eomma Sungmin ikut menangis dan itu membuat Tao semakin merasa bersalah kemudian menangis semakin keras. Membuat Kris bingung dan hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Tao merasa bersalah karena ia merasa bahwa dialah yang menyuruh Sungmin memutuskan Kyuhyun. Padahal beberapa tahun lalu Tao sangat ingat bagaimana berserinya muka Sungmin ketika ia menceritakan Kyuhyun. Meskipun 2 Tahun ini mereka memang sedikit aneh, tapi Tao yakin Sungmin masih mencintai Kyuhyun, hanya saja mungkin sedikit tertutup kabut.

_Orang lain saja bisa yakin dengan perasaanmu, kenapa kau tidak? _

_._

_._

_._

Malam itu Sungmin tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, entah karena apa. Mungkin karena Kyuhyun tak menelponnya. Haish, buang pikiran itu Lee Sungmin, bukankah ini maumu?

Sungmin menatap ponselnya lama.

Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak menelpon?

Haish!

Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya frustasi.

Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa, jadi tentu saja rasanya aneh. Ya, pasti karena itu.

Tiba-tiba handphone Sungmin bergetar, dengan malas Sungmin melihat ke arah layar handphonenya.

'Kyunnie Calling'

Mampuuuusss!

Sungmin bingung harus melakukan apa, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo, Ming?" terdengar suara mengantuk di ujung sana.

"hmm? Ada apa?" balas Sungmin.

"kau sudah bangun chagi? Tidak biasanya"

C-chagi?

"Kyu.." Sungmin berusaha menyela Kyuhyun.

"Jangan lupa sarapan chagi, jangan bermalas-malasan yaaa byee" kata Kyuhyun di telepon.

"Kyu kita baru saja putus tadi malam" Sungmin mengingatkan Kyuhyun.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

"Shit!" Terdengar umpatan Kyuhyun diujung sana.

"Ming, maafkan aku, sungguh aku lupa. Nyawaku belum terkumpul Ming, entah kenapa tanganku ini spontan mengambil handphoneku dan menghubungimu. Maafkan aku Ming jika aku menganggu" cerocos Kyuhyun panjang lebar kemudian menutup telepon.

Yap, sebuah kebiasaan selama 5 tahun akan sulit dihilangkan bukan?

"hah.. aku tak tau harus senang atau sedih" Sungmin menggerutu kecil.

.

.

.

"Eommmaaaaaaa cincinku mana?" Sungmin yang baru selesai mandi langsung membuat gaduh di ruang makan.

Orangtua Sungmin dan Tao yang sedang makan hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya.

"cincin yang mana Min?" tanya eomma Sungmin.

"yang itu eommaaaaa yang warna putih yang dari Kyuhyun" cerocos Sungmin.

1..2..3..

"hyung..." Tao memandang Sungmin.

"waeyooo? Apakah kau yang menyembunyikannya bocah panda? Wah, kau nakal sekali. Kembalikan padaku!" pinta Sungmin masih belum sadar.

"Hyung, kau kan.." Tao menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"Fuck!" maki Sungmin.

"lupakan!" Sungmin berlari ke atas, kembali ke kamarnya. Sedangkan orangtua Sungmin dan Tao hanya bisa menghela napas berat.

"kasihan dia"

.

.

.

Hari ini Kyuhyun tidak pergi ke kantor, ia hanya mengguling-gulingkan badannya di atas kasur sambil menggenggam handphonenya. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di benaknya. Dengan cepat ia menekan tombol no. 1 dan langsung terhubung dengan Sungmin.

"waeyo Kyu?" tanya Sungmin langsung. Sungmin juga tak pergi ke kantor hari ini.

"Ming, kau mau ikuti permainanku?" kata Kyuhyun sok misterius

"permainan apa? Jangan mengigau"

"Yah, hanya sebuah permainan ringan untuk mengisi kebosanan kita. Mau tidak?"

"err, jika menarik akan kuikuti"

"Kita mulai semua dari awal"

"MAKSUDMU? KITA BARU SAJA PUTUS KEMARIN CHO DAN KAU MEMINTA KITA MEMULAI DARI AWAL?! KAU GILA?!" Sungmin berteriak histeris di ujung sana. Kyuhyun sampai menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinga, daripada telinganya rusak.

"Wow, kau tak berubah. Maksudku bukan seperti itu. Kau ingat pertemuan pertama kita 5 tahun yang lalu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Eung.. Di taman kota?" kata Sungmin tak yakin.

"yap, dan kau menangis dengan bodoh saat itu ketika kau terjatuh"

"diam kau! Kau juga terlihat bodoh saat kau menolongku dan sok menenangkanku dasar jelek"

"kau juga dulu jelek, Ming"

"kau sampai sekarangpun jelek"

"Sial"

"Baiklah apa permainannyaaa?"

"Ya permainannya seperti itu, mulai besok kita mulai semuanya dari awal, kau tau kan selama kita berpacaran banyak sekali hal-hal yang kita lakukan, jika kau bisa mengingat hal-hal apa saja yang kita lakukan saat itu, kau menang, tapi jika kau lupa, kau akan kalah"

"bhahahaha permainan macam apa itu Cho?"

"kenapa Ming? Kau takut kalah? Kau lupa ya hal-hal apa saja yang pernah kita lakukan" pancing Kyuhyun.

"bukan seperti itu! Baiklah aku tidak takut, tapi apa kau yakin dengan permainan ini? Maksudku, kan ada banyak sekali hal-hal yang kita lakukan"

"ya jangan semuanya! Hanya hal-hal yang penting dan berkesan saja"

"Hadiahnya?"

"Pemenang boleh meminta apapun, tanpa syarat, kepada yang kalah selama 1 bulan penuh"

"Menarik. Kita mulai dari mana?"

"Momen dimana kita pertama kali bertemu"

**T.B.C/END?**

Perombakan ide pppfftt, ff ini kemarin udah di post dengan judul yang berbeda, idenya saya rombak dan bikin jadi kaya gini, chapter 1 nya juga saya tambahin.

Hai, aku adalah author misterius HAHAHA aku udah punya beberapa fic di sini dan memutuskan untuk membuat acc baru, errr tapi gak menutup kemungkinan untuk aku balik ke acc itu.

Review = lanjut

Kamsahamnidaaaa ^^


End file.
